Aang and the Wordbender
by heartsyhawk
Summary: The wordbender the author aka me writes 20 splurts my word for the one sentence per word thingymazoosabout Aang from his POV. Please read and review?


**Ok everyone, these word things are addicting and soooooo much fun. I love peeking into the minds of the different characters. It's a great way to get to know all of them as individuals. This time, for my third ...what are these things called anyway? Does this classify as a drabble? Neh...for now lets call em...Splurts. Yes I have decided to call the things with one sentence per word Splurts. Hear Ye Hear Ye let it be known the title of these word things are forever more to be known as Splurts...at least by me. **

**Disclaimer- **Please. If I owned Avatar would I be a broke college student writing fanfiction in the time normal people designate for sleeping? For that matter would I even BE writing fanfiction? No I would be bustin my butt to work on Book 3: Fire. Take my word for it when I say I really don't own this.

**1. Fly**

He knew almost nobody understood the rush of joy and freedom soaring through the skies on his glider gave him, but they would never know what they were missing out on.

**2. Knowing**

He thought for sure he was Katara's intended, after all you don't find benders much more powerful than the Avatar, but when the freshly crowned Fire Lord asked for her hand (and the rest of her too, for that matter) in marriage, he realized with a heavy heart that he wasn't the _only_ powerful bender she knew and Aunt Wu had never said her future husband was _the most_ powerful bender.

**3. Laugh**

After he heard the cruel lightening bending Fire Nation girl use her brother's hated childhood nickname, he was forever unable to look at or think about Zuko with a straight face.

**4. Unrequited **

Every night he and Mai lurked unseen in the shadows as his beloved found happiness in her beloved's arms (and lips) and every night he and Mai felt their hearts break anew but neither did or said anything to change the situation because _their_ happiness was all that mattered.

**5. Respect**

You have **_no_** idea how hard it is to acknowledge someone as an important political figure after you've seen that person with a look of pure undiluted terror on his or her face during his or her first ride on Appa-even if that person IS the Fire Lord.

**6. Penguin**

It didn't matter if he was 112 years old; there is no such thing as too old for penguin sledding!

**7. Trap**

His heart swelled with bitter fury as he freed Momo from the crude trap and wondered who would be so cruel to poor defenseless animals.

**8. Sweet**

The fruit pies his home was famous for were tasty, but even more fun when thrown at unsuspecting monks rather than eaten.

**9. New**

He stared at the sapling in some variety of awe; it never ceased to amaze him how something as tiny and delicate as an acorn would grow to be something as big and sturdy as an oak tree.

**10. Struggle**

He could airbend or waterbend with little thought at all and though earthbending took more effort he was getting better at that too; firebending, on the other hand, he had to fight for with every fiber of his being.

**11. Breathless**

He wasn't sure he even remembered _how_ to breathe after Toph told him to get over Katara and then proceeded to offer incentive by kissing him flush on the lips.

**12. Game**

Tag was always that much more fun when one could hop onto an air scooter and avoid the one deemed "it".

**13. Safety**

He found himself desperately wishing his friends were not so headstrong and had stayed out of the battle as he requested, but he realized he loved them that much more for fighting beside him.

**14. Father**

Prince Zuko once accused him of not having a father, but the older boy had not realized that a genetic sire and the man who teaches you who you are while raising you with love need not always be the same person.

**15. Innocent**

He rocked his daughter to sleep and smiled softly as she closed her wide green eyes, and he hoped the eyes of his little girl would be blind to the war and destruction seen by her parents (er...felt in her mother's case) and generations of people before.

**16. Pillow**

When Toph decided his shoulder made a better pillow than her bag of belongings, he was more than a little surprised but he didn't dare wake her or try to move her for fear that she'd clobber him; eventually he decided he didn't mind it so much anyway.

**17. Guilty**

Sometimes he couldn't sleep at night knowing that everything that had happened in the war was because he had run away.

**18. Spring**

He loved the springtime because it was when everything was reborn fresh and new; his greatest hope was that the next springtime would come to a world in process of healing from its century long war.

**19. Deliberate**

He knew by the smirk on Toph's face as he climbed to his feet and dusted himself off that his loss of footing and thus the loss of his sparring match with his earthbending sifu was by no means an accident.

**20. Rainbow**

When he was little he was afraid of thunderstorms until Monk Gyatso explained that the spirits painted rainbows in the sky as a reward for the mortals on earth who endured the scary noise and flashes of lightning; Aang had always wondered if the spirits equated thunderstorms and war because if they did there was probably one huge rainbow awaiting them this summer.

**And there ya have it folks, twenty sentences about Aang from his point of view. I'm relatively pleased with the result how about you? I've discovered that these things are great block busters and idea sparkers. I got so many ideas for drawings and cute story ideas, and in the new year I hope to get em done. On a side note, Aang's character was fun to tap into as he's so awesomely powerful and wise and yet such a twelve year old boy at the same time. **

**As for shipping, yeah it's there. I trust you guys can recognize the ships and it's probably rude of me to point them out but if you have a question don't hesitate to ask in your REVIEW. Course with ffdotnet down if ya want an immediate response you're probably best off emailing me. My e-addy is the same as my screenname here only at yahoo. **

**My personal favorites are laugh, unrequited, breathless, pillow and deliberate. What were yours? I'd love it if you told me. Of course if you think I grossly missed Aang's character on any or all of them, I'd love ya ta let me know that too, just please remember to criticize constructively and I'll welcome it. **

**The next character I think I'll be tackling verbally is Toph. Hers should DEFINITELY be fascinating as my random word sources got creative with her words (not that they knew who they were doing, or to be fair WHAT I was doing with the words they gave me.**

** explanation of unrequited- Ok...long story short this was inspired by one of my best fanarts ever...which my digital camera refuses to digitalize for me and as such is not on my Deviant Art account yet...but I got a new printer-cum-copymachine-cum-scanner for Christmas so I expect it will be soon. Any way in the picture Zuko and Katara are all kissy at the Ba Sing Se fountain where he lost his kissing virginity to Jin. Mai and Aang are watching from a window above and looking miserable as the objects of their respective crushes make out with each other. I was coloring it and really pleased with it and then something dropped from the sky and I said WOAH!!!! Mai and Aang have that in common! And...it somehow turned into a pairing that has cute angsting potential for me. But anyway I figure Aang (and Mai too) wouldn't break up Zutara because he would want Katara happy and Mai would want Zuko happy and there's that whole thing of loving enough to let go thing and ya.**

**Ok now you've read all this please REVIEW and lemme know whatcha think please? Seriously I'm addicted to reviews and it makes my day everytime I get even a one worded one. **

**Happy New Year!!!**


End file.
